Universal Runners: Ultimate Alternate
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: It's time for a special sneak peek! Join some of the new Project Arcanum characters from the up coming special as they and the Runners we know tackle two different cases in their respective worlds. You don't want to miss the prelude to the upcoming UR special!
1. Part 1 -Investigation-

_A/N: Hey readers! Here's another special for you, that also happens to be a prelude to the upcoming Project Arcanum fic! Find out some more of what you're in for on November 3rd, starting...now!_

_(**Warning:** You need to read the UR episodes and the Project Arcanum teasers in the correct order to understand this special! Beware that there will be spoilers if you guys didn't read it!)_

_(Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Big Time Rush, and Totally Spies characters! They belong to their respective owners! I only own the OCs such as Jordan and the other Runners!)_

**Ultimate Alternate! Part 1**

In some kind of a record studio's snack room, a teenage boy wearing a hockey helmet panickly hides near the door.

"We got to stop the invasion! It could wipe out everything we know," he said.

But another teen with a kid wearing a green jacket and striped shirt and a kid wearing a blue jacket and hat come up to him.

"You know it's a paintball fight, not an alien invasion," the second teen said while brandishing his blowgun.

"Can I just play what I want to?," the first teen said, annoyed.

"Not wanting to let his friend's imagination be ruined, the other sighed and said, "Fine."

With that, the first teen reloaded his blowgun with a yellow paintball and turned to his allies as he said, "Now, see if you can spot the enemy."

Along with the boy in green, he and the teen takes a peek to the lobby when they are suddenly froze while the other two are shocked at the shooting noises.

When they turned around, it revealed that they got shot by red, green, pink, and blue paintballs (which the latter has many shots as the others).

"They're in the lobby," the second teen quipped, annoyed.

* * *

It revealed that the ones who shot them are their friends, Kendall, his sister, Katie, and his another friend, Logan are hiding in their makeshift barrier. Kendall, Logan, and their friends who are their opponents, Carlos and James are part of a boy band, Big Time Rush, and they are just playing a friendly game of paintball fight to get some free time.

"I can't believe it, we're going to have a concert in one of the foreign lands in Asia, just got hooked into a biggest event of all worlds, plus we get to see the sights and sounds of the Philippines," Logan said to his friends.

"As long as we stick together, nothing is going to stop Big Time Rush," Kendall pointed out to him.

"Plus, we got more things to do than sightseeing, right Professor?," Katie asked a 50 year old man who just walked to them.

To everyone, he's just another friend to Big Time Rush, but to them, he's actually Professor Samuel Oak, a regional Pokemon professor from the Pokemon world, who was somehow here in Los Angeles for unknown reason.

"Yes," Oak said. "I don't know what "She" wants us to do in Manila, but I do one thing. Whatever it is what will answer all of our questions. And whatever it is, I'll be ready. As long as I don't lose my composure, nothing is going to stop us."

With that, he quickly pulled out the same blowgun as theirs, only with blue paintballs loaded, revealing that he shot the most to James and his ally.

"Now let's destroy Carlos," he said with a mischievous grin.

He then joined on their side as they prepare themselves to shoot another one.

* * *

"Dude, give me your straw," Carlos said to the boy in a blue jacket.

"Gross," James cringed. "What are you gonna do with it?"

"I'm gonna save this lost planet –again–with a mega action movie cool slide move thing!"

"Hey, how about me taking those guys?," the boy proposed. I got a plan to win this paintball war once and for all!

"Yeah, that's what you said about your ambush plan," James reminded him

"Yeah, I'll never forget that…," Carlos scoffed.

* * *

_Flashback: Professor Oak just finished dressing up in his bedroom. But when he opened his closet to get his lab coat, the boy in blue jacket pops up upside down inside it._

_Boy: Haha!_

_But before he can do anything, he was shot by blue paintballs several times, revealing that Oak fired it with his blowgun._

_Oak: Can I have my lab coat, please?_

_Annoyed that he's out, the boy gave his lab coat in defeat before Oak closed the closet._

_Boy: (winces) Ow!_

* * *

"Hey, hiding in his closet wasn't even camouflage worthy!," the boy in the blue jacket defended.

"Yeah, so does ambushing him upside down, Blair," a boy in green said.

Carlos, getting impatient, snapped to Blair, "Can I have your blowgun, please?!"

Blair handed the blowgun over to Carlos, who screamed as he charged into the lobby and did a fast knee slide through the lobby past Kendall, Logan, Katie and Oak, through a hall, back into the snack room, back into the lobby (frantically trying to stop) and into Gustavo's office.

"Gustavo's gonna kill him!" Kendall and Logan panicked as they rushed to Carlos's aid as James does the same.

"It's all fun and games until Gustavo comes along," Oak groaned as he, Katie, Blair, and the other boy joined up with BTR.

When they entered Gustavo's office, they only saw BTR, Gustavo, and Kelly frozen, who are somehow shocked from something.

"What's going on?," Blair asked. Logan pointed at a TV screen with a breaking news report.

Reporter: _With a sudden disinterest spreading, kids and teens everywhere are dropping pop music. Throwing out everything related to it, shirts, hats, mugs, keychains, and albums. From all different artists, such as Justin Bieber, Austin Mahone, One Direction, IM5, and most of all Big Time Rush. Or is it, Big Time Whom?_

After the report, James looked like he was about to scream.

"Oh no, he's gonna pop!," Carlos panicked just as James opened his mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-," James screamed.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!," Bren screamed as the scene changed to Fils-Aime Moffitt School in the Mid-Zone Lounge.

As Bren stops screaming, everyone in the Mid-Zone Lounge stare at him in a weird manner.

Jordan, unfazed, but annoyed by the scream, quipped, "Are you done?"

"No I'm not!," Bren panicked. "How did someone get a picture of me dancing to Katy Perry's "Roar" in my underwear, plus a video of me picking my own nose, and post them on his or her blog?!"

"At least that teach you not to spy on me in my real life self during my private time," Zeus chuckled.

"Zip it, Starr!," Bren said angrily and panicked as he looks on Jordan's rented PC. "I can't even believe this blogger guy even post this in it's own blog!"

Then, Andre and Layla came in the lounge as they rendezvous with their friends.

"What blog?," Layla asked. Andre saw the website on Jordan's PC and realized who it was.

"Oh, it's that LAHaterBlogger blog that everyone's been talking about," he said. "The blogger's anonymous, but everyone knows she's a girl since her blog is girly designed. She blogs anything she hates. She's so mean and bitter! I love her!"

The club members stare at Andre in a weird manner.

"Well, all she hates right now is us, sort of," Jordan said as she loked at her screen. "Look at all these embarrassing videos."

She clicked her mouse to move to a new video. "Itzal With Broccoli In His Teeth."

She clicked again. "Calla In The Worst-Looking Dress Ever."

She clicked again. "Zeus Stepping In Gum."

She clicked again. "Kani Chewing Her Toenails." She clicked again. "Andre Checking Out Kani…Not So Discreetly."

The said video showed Andre checking Kani out as he walks by, only to bump head-on into a wall. Layla laughed at this.

"I'm so embarrassed," Andre said as he covered his face. Layla then clicked 'Like' for the vid; as Andre saw. "Layla!"

"Sorry Andre, but funny's funny!," she said.

* * *

Back in Rocque Records, Gustavo gathered the band together in the meeting room, including Oak and Katie.

"Okay, I just got one question to start this off," Gustavo said calmly before angry shouting, "HOW CAN KIDS JUST SUDDENLY LOSE INTEREST IN ONE OF THE HOTTEST BOY BANDS OF ALL TIME?!"

"THAT'S WHAT WE WANNA KNOW!," James shouted back.

"Now guys, let's not blow this out of proportion," Kendall said trying to calm them down.

"How can we not?!," Carlos said frantically. "This is the beginning of the end for us. I just know it!"

"Okay, now you're just being paranoid," Logan stated.

"'Noid to the max, guys," Katie agreed. "There has to be a reason for this."

"Not to drive this subject off-topic, but I felt that something's up," Oak told them. "Children and teens just can't change their interests overnight."

"He's right," Kelly agreed. "It often takes time for them to lose interest in something and then move on to the next big thing. This is not normal."

Suddenly Griffin appeared with Obdul and another guy flanking him.

"And yet it's happening," Griffin he pointed out. "This is a big time epidemic. An epidemic that's costing me big time bucks. Which brings me to regretfully have to announce that Big Time Rush is to be disbanded, and the music department of RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid is to be indefinitely shut down."

"Everyone became stunned, as he then said, "Sorry folks, but that's business!"

Everyone was shocked at this, and James prepared to scream again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!," he shouted.

"WAIT!," Oak shouted. Everyone turned around and stared at him in shock. "What if I investigate this strange matter? Don't worry, this is like the other cases I've solve. I can solve it before that day of the concert."

Griffin then ponder about his offer.

"I sincerely doubt that's possible," he said, causing the others to become disappointed at this. "But then again, they didn't call you **-Black Detective-** for nothing. But ONLY for two days. Because that concert is the band's biggest selling yet. If you fail, it's all over for them and Roque Records."

"Deal. Along with Nate and Blair..."

"Sorry, Professor, but we're going to pass on this one," Blair said.

"Why?," Oak asked confused, before he realized why. "Wait a minute, it's about that new girl from the Kalos region in our team, right?"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna ask her out," Nate said.

"No way. I'm gonna ask her out," Blair protested.

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"Guys, guys," James said as he came in between the two The only way any girl would go out with you two is if she actually liked you guys.

James then laughed out loud as his and Blair then laughed along at first before both stopped and the former growled, "Die."

Both boys then tackled James and wrestled him to the and irritated by their fight, Gustavo signaled everyone to put in earplugs, which they did, as he pushes a "STOP FIGHT" button, creating a loud alarm sound, causing Nate and Blair to hear it in pain before they fainted in the process.

"Now that's done...," Gustavo said as he turned to Oak. "You, investigate."

He then turned back to Nate and Blair. "You two, stop fighting like dogs!"

He then took out a remote and hit the "EXIT" button. A pair of arms then grabbed both Nate and Blair and threw them out the studio.

"Don't come back until you stop acting like animals!"

"Well, since they are also busy, we, Big Time Rush, will help him on the case," Kendall said.

"Yeah, I remember your friends are also busy, right?," Katie pointed out too.

"I know, but I can't risk you four to endanger yourselves just to help me. I can do this alone," Oak told them, not wanting to put them in any predicaments.

"Hey we've gotten ourselves out of all kinds of danger before," Carlos pointed out.

"Plus, this is our band, fame and fortune on the line here," James reminded him. "We're not just gonna sit here and do nothing."

"That's right, it's all for one and one for all!," Logan declared.

Oak thought for a second before saying, "No guys. Not this time. I'm sorry but I just can't risk you guys getting hurt or worse. Now I best get started on the investigation now."

* * *

Back at LA in the Millennium Metropolis (M&M) Mall, Jordan and Zeus, now in his real-life form, Professor Oak are sitting in a table at the GreenBerry Yogurt Shop.

"I can't believe there's an anonymous blogger who hates us," she said in dismay I mean, the 'Jordan Face-First In Spaghetti' vid has already got 50 hits and some of them are from our school.

She then noticed some boys laughing and mocking her, until she growls at them in anger, causing them to run away in fear.

"Don't worry, Jordan," Oak said trying to cheer her up. "Like you said, LAHaterBlogger's website only has 50 hits."

His laptop beeped. "Now 112 hits."

It beeped again, and he became shocked upon seeing it. "1,059."

It beeped again, as he sweat-dropped.

"Okay, maybe worry." He said as he closed his laptop. "So what do we do now?"

"Maybe we should do only good things so that LAHaterBlogger won't have nothing bad to smear us with," Jordan suggested.

"Excellent idea!"

Oak then looked and saw a kid he knew. "Hey Ian!."

A boy with glasses and black vest ran up to the two

"Yeah, Mr. Olens?," Ian said.

Oak offered a quarter to him as he said, "How would you like a shiny new quarter to make a wish in the fountain with?"

"Thanks, sir! I'm wishing to be taller!," Ian said with glee as he headed to the fountain.

Oak then strolled around everyone in an obvious poise. "Yep it's me, Sonny Olens, a good guy who makes little kids wishes come true."

Suddenly the two heard a splash. They both looked back to see Ian had fallen in the fountain.

"IAN!," they both shouted as they ran to his aid.

"Are you okay?," Oak asked as he grabbed Ian and lifted him out of the fountain. "You're supposed to let the coin go when you toss it into the fountain."

"So no getting taller?," Ian asked in uncertainty.

"Sorry pal," Jordan said.

"Aw, rickles!," Ian groaned as he left in disappointment.

Jordan, picks up on opportunity, then said, "Mr. Olens, you just saved Ian."

She then started applauding, and soon enough all those who witnessed what happened followed.

"Let see LAHaterBlogger make that look bad," Oak said in glee.

* * *

"SONNY OLENS DUNKS DEFENSELESS KID INTO FOUNTAIN?!," Zeus shouted, shocked upon seeing LAHaterBlogger's website in the Chill Room the next day. "I can't believe LAHaterBlogger blogs about my real-life identity, too!"

"Wow, LAHaterBlogger is good," Bren quipped with a mischievous grin. "She make you dunk a kid far better than you can make yourself dunk a basketball."

Bren started laughing, and Zeus, clearly ticked off, jumped on him and wrestled him to the ground.

"You just don't know when to shut up, do you, Bren-less?," Jordan said, shaking her head as she watched the two wrestle around.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hollywood, Oak is taking a bus to his destination as he reads something from his phone.

"Hmm... Children and teenagers suddenly lose interests in music," Oak said to himself. "It does seems strange. But then again, maybe some of their parents just tricked them into getting rid of that "irritating" pop music."

Just then, he sees some teens outside of the window going to the building that the bus is about to stop to. "But then again..."

Forgetting his destination, he got off the bus as soon as it stops at it's loading area. After he got off, he was shocked to see the poster on the building, stating, "CREATE A UTOPIA FOR THE FUTURE GENERATION! JOIN THE XY HIVE SOCIETY!"

"XY Hive Society?" Oak asked himself "Never heard of them before."

He then grabbed a nearby pamphlet and read it. "As you join the Society, you will experience the joys of your future along with great amenities for kids and teens alike."

"Yeah," a voice said. Oak turns around to see a newspaper reporter. "It's been in the news lately and I'm going to get the latest scoop! Every reporter wants to know the behind the scenes about that so-called society and I'm going to be the first one to report one!"

The reporter then excitingly entered the building.

"Talk about ecstatic, kid," Oak laughed before getting serious. "Now to enter the building and learn more about this society of theirs. It's just a youth club, maybe they need parental supervision to enter. I just going to ask Katie and..."

He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw a man being carried away by two silver and blue suited teens.

"You can't do this to me!," the man angrily protested. "I don't want to let my child join that rebellious group of yours."

"It's his decision, not yours," the first teen said in a monotone voice.

"In our society, youth have to think for themselves," the second teen explained, also in monotone. "You can't control them any longer. As for you, there are no adults in our premises."

"You can't do this!," the man screamed furiously. "I'll have you shut down! You'll be finished you hear me? Finished!"

The teens then threw the man out onto the street pretty froze for a few seconds upon seeing this, before saying, "Okay, parental supervision plan, not going to work on this situation. Desperate times calls for desperate measures."

* * *

The scene cuts to Oak opens a vent in the corner of the hallways.

"Time to see what you are, XY Soul Society," he said. He then tried to enter the vent, but dicovered he was too big to fit in, forcing him to struggle out. "GRAAGGHH! I always forget I'm too big when it comes to these things. Good thing I got something to solve this dillemma."

He then tried to pull something out of his pocket, only to find nothing.

"Except it's still in maintenance..."

"What are you doing, adult?, " a monotone voice quickly turns around to see some teens in the same silver and blue suits, along with kids in gold and red suits surrounding him. "Adults are not allowed in our premises."

Oak grinned sheepishly, as he quickly said. "Uh, adult is such a strong word to describe me. Besides, I'm a-"

Before he can finish his sentence, he was quickly thrown out of the building in just 10 seconds, landing him in the trash can.

"You do realize this means war."

* * *

First, Oak tried to pose as a pizza delivery guy, with a uniform and pizza box and entered the building and knocks on the door of the recruitment room. The door opened second later.

"Pizza delivery!," he said with a smile. Seconds later he was thrown out again, along with his pizza.

* * *

Next, he manages to sneak in and pose as a janitor complete with a cart of cleaning supplies. He makes his way to the recruitment room, but as he's about to open the door, two more teens stop him.

"Hold it, adult," they said.

"No, no. I'm the janitor fellas," Oak chuckled. Seconds later, he was tossed out the building again, along with his cart.

* * *

Now, Oak tried to dress up as a reporter like the previous guy. He'd snuck into the building dressed in a suit and with a small recorder in his pocket. He once more made his way to the recruitment room, and was about to open the door when…

"Freeze, adult," the teens said again.

"Oh, I'm Lance Johns, with the press," Oak quickly covered. "I'm looking to get an interview with those who work here."

"It's as we told the other guy: No interviews," one teen said.

"Well maybe you can make an exception for a top-notch journalist like me?," he said as he smiled sheepishly. seconds later he is thrown out yet again. "Guess not."

* * *

Meanwhile at a Pokemon Center somewhere in Kalos, a young blonde-haired girl wearing a pink hat and sunglasses on it is reading a fashion magazine when unknown to her, Nate, now in his usual Pokemon trainer attire consists of his favorite visor hat, blue shirt, white shorts, a blue and black suit underneath his clothes, and red and black sneakers, and Blair are spying on her behind a potted plant.

"Okay what's the intel?," Nate asked.

"According to Litleo Pop, 75% of girls love the bad boy type," Blair said as he quickly changes into bad boy clothing. That's what I'm going with. What about you? 60% love the Steamy fireman. 40% like the brooding loner. And 0.1% love the jolly pastry chef."

Nate shook his head no at all those suggestions as he said, "I'm just gonna be myself."

"That never works!," Blair laughed as he strolled over to girl and sat in a chair next to her.

"Hi!," the girl said upon noticing him. "I'm Yvonne Acerbus."

She then saw his attire. "Cool jacket. Are you trying out for a bad boy role in a movie or something?"

"Yeah, Pyroar's Love Cannot Fainted," he answered.

"I see. Well that's good, because I hate bad boys in real life. I'm mean, why are they so angry all the time?"

Blair was stunned at this as he stammered, "Yeah…I-I mean I, uh- gotta run!"

He then quickly got up and ran back to where Nate is. "Ugh, I can't believe I panicked out!"

"Okay. Now, it's my turn," Nate said as he strolled over to where Yvonne when he approached, he noticed that she was gone.

"Aww, Fire Blast!," Nate snapped, angry and dismayed, as Blair secretly snickered at him.

* * *

Later in Bren's house, the Runners knocked on the door, which Bren's dad, Kelo answered it.

"Oh, Jordan, Calla, Zeus, Itzal, and Kani!," he greeted his niece and her friends. "Are you here for Bren?"

"Yeah," Calla answered him. "He just ditched us and today's Saturday! He usually go out on that day."

"Have you seen him, Uncle Kelo?," Jordan asked her uncle.

"Yeah, he's somehow paranoid over that website he's mentioning a lot," Kelo replied.

Knowing that website might be LAHaterBlogger's, they asked Kelo to enter his house, which he accepts.

* * *

As they entered Bren's bedroom, the Runners are quickly shocked as they saw a big tent inside his room, which Bren got out of there when he saw his friends.

"You're serious, right?," Jordan asked, appalled.

"Like it? I call it my mini-arcade!," Bren told them. "If I want to stay here for the rest of my life, I might as well make a fun place after I'm done with other stuff."

"Mini-arcade?," Zeus said as he took a look inside. "More like a tent stuffed with game consoles."

"Yeah," Kani added. "You can't just lock yourself in your own house just because of a blogger writing everything negative about us."

"Yeah, it's not like LAHaterBlogger's ruining our lives, or anything like that," Itzal pointed out trying to see the bright side of the situation. Just then, Andre and Layla barged in with shock and horror on their face.

"LAHaterBlogger is ruining our lives!," Layla shouted.

"See?!," Bren said, shocked at that news as his friends get the same reactions as his.

"The mall manager saw Zeus dunking Ian into the fountain and banned his real-life form for two months!," Andre informed them.

"WHAT?!," Zeus gasped in shock.

"That's not all!," Layla added. "She also posted about Kani accidentally hitting a falcon with a bow and arrow and got kicked out of the archery as of the result of that blog post!"

"The archery kicked me out?!," Kani said in shock before screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Okay, it's official," Calla said. "That blog has to shut down before it spreads any more lies about us that could cost us our privacy and more!"

"Before anyone objects about Calla's idea, Ms. Reyheart already agreed on shutting that website down," Andre put out.

"Ms. Reyheart said that herself?," Zeus asked.

"Yeah," Layla said. "She saw not only your real personal lives, but also, your online lives, too!"

Andre opens his laptop, as he said, "If you don't believe us, then check this out! '10 Things You Don't Know About Black and White's Very Best.'"

Layla clicked the computer's mouse as she scanned the articles.

"Such as Crystal Aquilla Lacks Fashion Sense," she said as she clicked it again.

"Unknown Cold Avatar Itzal Kurosawa Pigs Out."

She clicked it again. "And PVP Champion Zeus Starr Does Dumb Victory Dance!"

"What?!," they all shrieked as they all looked and saw the embarrassing articles. "How'd she get these?!"

"Apparently she has a ULO account too!," Andre informed them

"Okay, we have go to do something about this," Jordan said, very peeved off.

"Clearly," Itzal said.

"I hope that she didn't have anything to post about me, Calla, and Kani's online lives?," Bren said with hope.

Andre looked uneasy as he said, "Well…"

Bren, realizes what Andre was about to say, quickly said, "She did, didn't she?"

Andre nodded 'yes' in dismay. Bren, now angry, growled, "Oh, she's going down!"

* * *

After he recovered from being kicked out of the building several times, Oak is pacing back and forth outside the building, now wondering how to get into it, but got no ideas since he tried every disguise he can think of.

"I have to get in there," he said. "But I've exhausted all my disguises. What do I do now?"

He reached in his pocket while he thought about what to when he reached into his pocket, he suddenly felt something and when he pulled it out, he saw a smartphone-like, black and silver chrome-plated device on his hand.

"Huh, where did this come from?"

He touched the touchscreen of the phone, which the screen suddenly splits into two and fold itself to reveal some sort of an octagon-shaped slot inside it.

"Never seen this gadget before."

Upon taking a closer look of the device, he remembers something as he pulls out a case and when he opens it, it revealed that the case contains 3 octagon-shaped medals. One is silver with a the image of a microchip on it, another one is black with a chameleon on it, and the last is gold with the image of an Old-Western revolver on it.

"The slot in this device looks like the same shape as these medals."

Saying that, he took out the black medal to compare it to the slot.

"What could this be?"

But before he can take a closer look at the device, the black medal suddenly glows purple and as if it has a mind of it's own, it suddenly drags Oak to a nearby alley.

"Hey! What is the meaning-," he said as he tried to control his hand holding the medal, but couldn't. "Hey, let me go, whatever you are!"

Before he can say anything else, the medal pulls him to the alley. As Oak left, a bus suddenly parks outside the building, which Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James exited it while wearing different hats to prevent themselves from drawing the crowd.

"And why do we have to take the bus again?," James asked in annoyance.

"Because we have to disguise ourselves to prevent more fans chasing us," Logan reminded him. "Even a limo will draw us out."

He then turned to Kendall. "And I don't want sound negative but, why are we here again?"

"To help Professor Oak, that's why," Kendall answered him. "I know he's trying to protect us, but he can't do this alone."

"Come on he's a world famous detective, don't you think he can handle himself just fine?," Carlos asked.

"Yeah, but even so, you should never go anywhere without backup."

"Oh, come on I'm sure he's doing just fine on his own," James said unworried.

* * *

At the alley, Oak was dragged inside by his own medal.

"Stop! STOP! STOOOOOOOPPPPPP!," he screamed as he finally stopped. "Oh thank you very much."

Then, the medal forced his hand to put itself on the device's slot.

"Oh, what now?"

As the medal was placed in the slot, the device suddenly activates as it envelops itself in black and purple light, enveloping Oak as well as he screams in shock. When the light disappears, in his POV, he looks around the alley, seeing that nothing happened.

"What's with that light all of the sudden?," Oak, asked, confused, as he looked in puddle and sees that in his reflection he's now wearing a spy tuxedo.

"Wow, pretty stylish," he said in an emotionless tone of voice. "And why do I sound so dull and emotionless? Why do I feel this way too? What's happening here?"

Then all of the sudden, dark fog-like aura envelops the Pokemon Professor and after a few seconds, the aura disappears, revealing that he transformed into a brown-haired teenage boy wearing the same silver and blue jumpsuit that the teens inside the building wears.

"Whoa, that's one disguise I've never seen before," he said in a monotone-ish teenage boy's voice. "At least my emotions are back, sort of. What's going on?"

Then, his eyes glowed purple for a second as his eyes widened, as he realized something.

"I see. So whatever happened to me, somehow gave me an ability to disguise any person with their personality without any costume. Incredible!"

Then, a boy in the same suit saw him at the alley.

"Hey, what are you doing here?," the boy said. "State your name and role."

Oak, noticing the boy, exclaimed in his monotone voice, "Oh! My name is uh…Blake…um…Nova. I'm a guard for the uh…recruitment room."

"What are you doing out here?," the boy asked.

"Taking a short break."

"Well, return to your post at once."

"Yes, sir," Blake/Oak said as he left the alley.

* * *

At the same time, Big Time Rush had managed to enter the building no problem (since they were still teens). They walked around, looking at the place for any sign of Oak. As Logan looked, he saw the still-open vent where Oak tried and failed to enter.

"Hey guys look! You think he went through here?," he said as he and the others approached it.

"Only one way to find out," Kendall said. "Guys it's time for another vent quest."

"Oh, can I lead this time?!," Carlos asked enthusiastically.

"No!," the others shouted.

"Why not?!," Carlos whined.

"Cause you'll get us lost, just like in that haunted house every year since 5th grade," James reminded him.

"I'll go first, then James, then Logan, and Carlos will bring up the rear," Kendall said as Carlos groaned. "Now let's go!"

The boys then squeezed into the vent one at a time.

* * *

As they entered the recruitment room, Blake/Oak was shocked to see many kids and teens gathered in one place.

"Wow, I've never seen so many kids and teens gathered in one place," he exclaimed.

"They are all here to join our society. But first they must hear some words from our queen," another teen said.

"Well, who is this queen exactly?"

"You will find out. Here she comes."

Jus then a woman wearing a red cape under blue jacket and white blouse, black pencil skirt, gold high heels, and a gold crown worn on her head emerged from a back door and stood on a podium in front of the kids and teens. She then pulled out a small stack of papers and began to speak.

"Greetings, everyone," she said, "As you know we kids have been oppressed by adults for too long. With them always telling us, we can't have this, and we can't do that, or you can't stay up or out that late, we can't play that kind of video game or listen to that kind of music, and making us eat what we don't want to eat. Well now's the time for us kids and teens to break free from them, and do stuff for ourselves. I mean, we're all old enough anyway, right?"

"Yeah!," the kids and teens cheered.

"Well, this is what the XY society offers to all of you, the ability to make your own choices with out adult interference!"

The kids and teens started to applaud, until the queen silenced them.

"There is just one small catch," she continued. Unknown to the kids and teens, the members in the room began to move as if they were going to attack. "You must go through a short, and painless process that will force you to give up your free will and independence…"

_"Giving up free will and independence?! What kind of youth society is this?!,"_ Blake/Oak thought rapidly.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the vents, Logan is starting to get annoyed at Carlos's whining over not being able to lead.

"It's just so unfair!," Carlos whined

"Will you stop all this whining?!," Logan snapped, irritated at Carlos's childishness.

"Shut up, Mr. Braniac!," Carlos snapped back. The two then started telling each other to shut up back and forth.

"Guys, now's not the time for this," Kendall said, trying to calm the feud but to no avail.

"Shut up!," Carlos shouted.

"You shut up!," Logan screamed back. The two then attack each other as Kendall and James tried to stop them. As the four struggle in the vent, down below them in the recruitment room, the members of XY Hive Society have started attacking and grabbing the kids and teens, who struggle and fight back as Blake/Oak looks on in shock.

"This is madness!," he exclaimed in shock. Just then everyone stopped as they suddenly heard a creaking and rumbling from above. They all look up just as the ceiling breaks and the members of Big Time Rush fell right into the middle of the room.

"Big Time Rush?!"

_A/N: Oh boy, this doesn't look good! How will our heroes get out of this one? And how will Nate and Blair impress Yvonne? Find out next time! Until then check out the main UR fic, the Halloween special, and of course the Project Arcanum teasers (before the Oct. 22 deadline). And as always, read and review!_


	2. Part 2 -Realization-

_A/N: Last time, Big Time Rush's investigation into the XY Hive society lead to them being discovered by the henchman. How will Oak get them out of this one? And what are these new powers he's developed? Find out on Part 2, starting now!  
_

**Ultimate Alternate! Part 2**

The four boys of BTR looked around to find themselves surrounded by the XY Hive Society members.

"Who are you?," one ask in a monotone voice.

Kendall was about to answer before James butted in.

"We are Big Time Rush, famous boy band, you might've heard of us," James said smoothly. "Just thought we "drop in."

"Boy bands?! Boy bands are a detriment to the XY Society and must be exterminated."

"Nice going, James!," Kendall said, slapping James's shoulder.

"Oops," James said sheepishly.

The other members advanced on the band but before they could do anything, Blake/Oak quickly stepped in.

"Hold it," he said in an emotionless tone. The members stopped, turned and looked at him. "I'll deal with them."

He then grabbed them and started escorting them out as he covertly whispered to them, "Once we're out of the room, all of you start running."

As soon as they were all out, the band members started running as fast as they could with Blake/Oak right with them.

"Who are you? And what are you planning to do with us?," Logan asked Blake/Oak as they ran.

Without a word, Oak transforms back to his normal self, only he still wearing the spy tuxedo, much to BTR's shock.

"I'm getting you out of here. And we better pick up the pace," he said in a still-emotionless tone.

"Well which whay do we go?!," Carlos asked frantically.

"This way!," Logan said, and they all run down a left hall all the way to a corner.

But when they run around the corner of the hallways, they are shocked to see 2 big bodyguards blocking their way.

"Seriously?!," Oak said, still with an emotionless tone. "They don't allow adults in this building, but they let those two in as bodyguards?!"

"Can we forget about how they got here?!," James panicked. "Unless you got an idea in 30 seconds, we and my face are toast!"

"Actually I do," Oak said as he reached at his belt, and grabbed two sword-shaped keychains, which transform into a whip

"How's that whip gonna help us for?! They're not horses, you know!," James said angrily.

Knowing that there's no time to answer that question, he cracked the whip at the bodyguard's faces. Both bodyguards grabbed the whip, but as soon as they did, they got blank looks on their faces and their eyes turned black.

"You two will show us the quickest exit from this building," Oak told them.

"That way," the bodyguards said as they pointed at a nearby door.

"That was fast," Oak said to himself as he turned to the two men again. "You will stop anyone who tries to chase after us."

"Yes sir."

With that the five, ran through the door and out the building with the bodyguards standing in front of the exit behind them.

After escaping the XY Hive Society's building, the four panted in exhaustion in the nearby alley, trying to recover what happened.

"That was too close for comfort," Kendall said relieved.

Then, black light starts to envelop the Pokemon Professor and when it disappears, he returned back to his normal attire.

"Tell me about it. At least I'm back to normal," Oak said as he realized that he's still holding the strange device as it ejects the black medal from before. "Plus I know now that these medals and this device might be very useful in the near future."

"Well, strangeness aside, we're sorry we rushed in like that," Logan said

"Yeah, we just want to help, that's all," Kendall agreed.

"It's okay," Oak said. "Besides, after seeing you four popped out from the vents, I decided I rather escape with you rather than seeing those kids and teen getting captured."

"Wait, rewind!," Carlos said. "You said those kids and teens inside got captured?"

Oak nodded "yes", as he said, "Unfortunately yes, by a strange youth club called XY Hive Society."

"The one who's room we were just in?," Kendall asked.

"Yes. Apparently they're ideas of helping kids and teens become more independent from adults involve brainwashing, stripping off free will and independence and getting rid of all of today's young person enjoyments, including boy bands."

"Man, what are we gonna do?," Logan asked in worry.

"Only one thing to do. Get back to Palm Woods and think up our next move before the Hive Society do."

With that, they left the alley to get back at Palm Woods.

* * *

Back at LA, at night, at the Millennium Metropolis Mall's out side food court, it was after closing time and everything seemed quiet. Suddenly, the Runners all peeked out from behind a cart. As they looked around they all started shushing each other. Andre eventually walked over to a particular trash can with an envelope in hand.

"So how do we know that LAHaterBlogger's gonna show up here," Calla said.

"Because Andre emailed her and told her he had embarrassing photos of us," Bren said. "And she told us to leave them in that trash can over there."

"Once LAHaterBlogger comes to get them, we'll discover who she truly is," Jordan said. "She'll never see us coming."

Andre continued looking around to see if he could see LAHaterBlogger, until Kani yelled, "Hurry it up, Andre!"

"But she might hear us coming," Zeus satated.

Andre then slipped the envelope in and ran back to the group.

"The chicken is in the bucket," he said.

"Is that supposed to be code for making the drop?," Layla asked.

"That, and a brought a bucket of chicken for us all," Andre said as he pulled one out.

"Good call," Itzal said. "If there's one thing a spy like me knows about stakeouts, it's that they could take a long time. But the best thing to do is stay alert and awake."

* * *

But after a few minutes, all of the members fell asleep in the cart as the trash can starts to shake.

* * *

Back at the Palm Woods, in BTR's crib, Ms. Knight switched on Big Time Rush's song "Window's Down", grabbed a broom, put on some sunglasses, and started dancing to the music. She suddenly turned around and saw the boys and Oak standing there, looking weirded out, at which she switched the music off.

"Um, why are you guys not at the studio?," she asked.

"Uh, we kind of have some big problems right now," Kendall told her. "Gustavo even asked us to get a day off until everything is resolved."

"And nice moves, Ms. Knight," Oak said sheepishly.

"Oh! I wasn't dancing, I was just..." she said as started sweeping the floor with her broom. "Sweeping. Carry on!"

With that, she left the room, leaving the band and Oak to discuss what was happening.

"Okay, let's get this straight: this society enables kids to get away from the pressures of grown ups…," Kendall started.

"But it involves brainwashing, no free will and getting rid of everything kids love…," Carlos continued.

"Including us?!," James finished.

"Yep," Oak confirmed.

"Why?"

"Maybe somebody does feel that kids can get away from adults, but also that their way is the only way to do it," Logan said.

"Well we have to stop them, but how?," Carlos said.

Then, somebody entered the apartment, which the heroes noticed and turns around to see Katie, who is somehow emotionless for some reason.

"Oh, it's just you, Katie," Kendall said in relief.

"Hello big brother," Katie said in an emotionless tone.

"Uh-oh," Oak said as he realized what happened.

"I just got back from my first meeting at the XY Hive Society. You really ought to check it out."

"Uh…sure," Kendall said as he and the others looked on uneasily. "I'll be sure to do that."

"Good," Katie said as she left the room.

After Katie left, Kendall is now shocked at what happened."

"Wow, for a 13 year old, she gets really caught up in the trends," Logan: pointed out.

"Could this day can get any worst?!," James panicked.

On that cue, Kendall, Logan, and James's girlfriends, Jo, Camille, and Lucy entered their apartment in panic.

"Oh, it gets worst," Camille said.

* * *

A few minutes later, BTR, Oak, and the girls got outside of Palm Woods to see a parade going on, namely about XY Hive Society.

An XY member on a megaphone shouted to the crowd, **"It's time to free yourself from the confinments of the adults' machinations! Join the XY Hive Society and see a new perspective as you see independence through our own eyes!"**

"First the chaos back in that XY building, now a parade?!," Oak said exasperated. "Although I praised for their appearance, this is getting out of hand!"

"Not only that, some Palm Woods newcomers are also joining that Hive Society," Jo told them. "Even Tyler is joining."

"Speaking of Tyler, isn't that his mother right now?," Kendall asked.

Everyone turns to see what Kendall is pointing, seeing Tyler's mother trying to find her son everywhere.

"Hey, where's Tyler! Have you guys seen him anywhere?"

"He's just about to sign up for that new society," Kendall said pointing at the line.

"Thank you!," she said as she rushed to get her son.

"Normally I'd hide him from her, but frankly, the more kids join that society, the better."

"I couldn't agree more," James agreed.

"Their youth club is starting to act like a cult. I think it's time to do a little digging," Oak said.

"But how? The last time we did that is that we almost got turned into slaves or something," James reminded.

"Wait, I heard that one of the first members in XY Hive Society is the daughter of an elementary school teacher," Lucy said. "The news said that she formerly works at Cullin-Dawes Elementary School at Beverly Hills."

"Formerly?," Logan asked. "As in the teacher got fired?"

"Actually, disappeared. They said that the teachers and the school principal have no idea where she is right now."

"Interesting," Oak said. "I think her former office should be the best place to investigate."

"But it's in Beverly Hills, I doubt a limo would get us there in 1 hour," Logan pointed out.

However, Oak pulls out some kind of key card from his pocket.

"Don't worry, we got the next best thing," he said with confidence.

"I figured you still got some tricks up in your sleeves," Kendall said.

"As always. Now let's get going."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Pokemon Center, Yvonne head straight to her temporary room when Nate and Blair came out of their hiding places.

"Now to avoid the 'friend zone', we have to make it clear that our intentions are to date her," Blair said.

"But who she chooses is her choice to make," Nate said.

"Perhaps the hardest choice she'll ever have to make."

"Good luck my friend."

The two fist bumped and knocked on the door. Yvonne opened to find them both waiting for her, with flowers and chocolate in hand.

"Yvonne, do you prefer flowers," Blair said as he held up the flowers.

"Or chocolate?," Nate said, holding up the box of chocolate.

"I'm allergic to flowers, and I hate chocolate," she said, stunning both boys as she closed the door in their faces.

* * *

Not long afterwards, the two knocked on her door again. Yvonne opened it to see Nate lifting weights and Blair playing music with a radio and dancing to it.

"Do you like a guy who works out all day?," Nate asked.

"Or a guy who dances all night?," Blair added.

"No thank you," she said as she slammed her door again.

* * *

Not long afterwards, the two knocked on her door yet again. Yvonne opened it to see them dressed as Mario and Luigi from the Mario Bros. games, which weirded her out.

"Hello, we are-a helping with the plumbing-a," Blair said in a poor Italian accent.

"We are-a big-a handy mans," Nate added in the same accent.

"What part of this did you think I'd go for," Yvonne asked.

"We're-a getting desperate-a," Blair said.

"Clearly. And BTW, I'm not looking for a boyfriend now," she said as she slammed the door in their faces once more.

* * *

Meanwhile back at M&M Mall, the UR Gamers Club are still sleeping until the trash bin where Andre put the envelope in suddenly sprouts out arms and legs and quickly dashed off to the exit, which the ruckus quickly woke them up.

"What the?! The trash bin is gone!" Itzal said in shock.

"Did LAHaterBlogger took it?" Andre asked.

"No, it sprouted legs and ran away," Kani sarcastically answered. "I can't believe we botched the stakeout."

"Well, it's not a total loss. The photos we promised isn't inside, meaning that the envelope she got is an empty one," Jordan said.

"As in we're safe! Great thinking, cuz!" Bren said in relief.

* * *

However in the next day, the UR Gamers Club, including Tina are shocked at what they saw at Zeus's laptop inside Greenberry Yogurt Shop.

"RUNNERS' BAD HAIR DAYS?!" everyone shouted in horror.

"Why did you sent actual pictures, Andre?" Jordan asked in shock.

"Well I thought we'd catch her this time," Andre said. "Plus, I'm a kid of my word."

Everyone groaned as Itzal said, "This LAHaterBlogger's gonna be the end of us."

"Unbelievable," Kani said distraught. "The Universal Runners drowned in a sea of embarrassment."

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic," Layla said. "At least you're not the poor sap that Greenberry's got dressed up as a giant carrot."

She pointed at the window at someone in a giant carrot costume. Suddenly Calla realized something.

"Wait a minute," she said. "That carrot doesn't work here. Greenberry doesn't serve carrot-flavored yogurt. Heck, no one serves carrot-flavored yogurt."

"And she's been staring at us for a good 15 minutes too," Tina said.

"That must be LAHaterBlogger!," Bren said in realization. Upon realizing their cover was blown the one in the carrot costume tried to run off.

"She's getting away!," Andre said.

"Not on my watch," Jordan said as she charged after the carrot with the others following. Jordan dashed after LAHaterBlogger in her costume and then once she was close enough, she flew in for a flying kick that sent LAHaterBlogger to the ground just as the others caught up.

"Nice work, Jordan," Kani said.

"No problem. Now to see who Ms. LAHaterBlogger really is."

Jordan and Itzal then pulled the head off the costume to reveal a woman in her 30's with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Tina was shocked and gasped at who it was.

"Jessica Buckworth?!," she gasped in realization.

"You know her?" Bren asked in a surprise tone.

"We went to kindergarten a few years ago," Tina explained to Bren and the Runners before turning back to Jessica. "You're LAHaterBlogger?"

"LAHaterBlogger? You mean that awesome blog created by a beautiful blogger about how much I HATE THOSE VOLUNTEER ULO PLAYERS IN BLACK AND WHITE UNION CALLED THE UNION RUNNERS?!" Jessica sheepishly said. "Never heard of her."

But as she's about to leave, everyone stops her as Itzal says, "You do realize that you just admitted you're LAHaterBlogger?"

Realizing that she accidentally blurted out her secret, Jessica shouted in anger, "I hate it when I admit things. I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT!"

Decided to ignore her strange outburst, Zeus decided to start the interrogation as he sheepishly asks, "So... How did you get those pictures and videos of us both in the real and online worlds?"

"I was always around you guys. You just never noticed, because I'm a master of disguise."

She then pulled out her phone and showed them a picture of her dressed as an old woman

"Here's me as an old lady," she said as she flipped to the next pic of here as mall security.

"Here's me as a security guard."

She flipped to the next pic of a woman and a baby.

"And here's my personal favorite."

"That lady looks nothing like you," Zeus pointed out.

"I'm the baby," Jessica said as she imitated a baby. "Wah-wah! Burp me!"

Now completely weirded out, Jordan then sheepishly says, "Look Ms. Buckworth, you seem like a nice... beautiful... not-crazy woman... But why hate us?"

"I don't hate you. In fact, you, Itzal, and Zeus's skills in-game are the most amazing things I ever seen in ULO," Jessica answered in a kind tone.

"Oh, why thank you," Itzal said as he, Jordan, and Zeus blushed at her compliment.

"And also, your friends' skills are also par with yours," Jessica added. "In fact, that red-haired kid might be the next PVP champion."

"Yeah, once this old geezer's out of the way," Bren cockily said. Angered and annoyed, Zeus kicked Bren in the knee, causing him to double over in pain.

"To tell you the truth..."

However, her tone changed to anger as she turns to Tina and shouts, "I HATE HER!"

"What?! Why?" Tina asked in confusion. "What did I do?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know."

"I'm not acting, I really don't know."

"You mean you don't think every second of every day about my song you ruined in kindergarten?"

"No, anyone who thinks on something every second of everyday for 23 years would have to be insane-"

Jessica glared at Tina menacingly.

"-Ly talented."

"Okay, rewind! How did Ms. Reyheart ruined your song?" Jordan asked in confusion.

Jessica then sighs and starts her story.

"We're both in Ms. Battes's class..."

* * *

_Flashback: 23 years earlier, we saw a classroom filled with kindergarten kids along with a 5-year old Tina Reyheart._

_Jessica: (narration) As usual, Tina was being her little, bossy self._

_Tina noticed a boy was eating a candy bar, and took it from him._

"_There's no eating in the classroom."_

_Jessica: The school's winter pageant was coming up and this year's theme was mammals. I wrote the Elephant Song. It was brilliant._

_Little Jessica stood in front of the class and began to sing her song._

_**Little Jessica: I'm a great big elephant,**_

_**I have a big long trunk,**_

_**I like to eat ice cream**_

_**And ride my motorcycle.**_

_Jessica: Everyone loved it._

_However, contrary to Jessica's narration, everyone stayed silent and just shook their heads at her nonsense lyrics._

_Tina (interjects): It was sort of cute…but the lyrics were kind of all over the place. I mean, I doubt elephants ride motorcycles._

_Jessica: Oh, you think you everything about elephants don't you?!_

_Tina: Not everything…just that they don't ride motorcycles…or eat ice cream._

_Jessica: Well, that's not the point. Point is you had to go and write the Dolphin Song!_

_Then Little Tina goes to the piano with a song she'd just came up with, and starts playing and singing._

_**Little Tina: I'm a little dolphin,**_

_**With smooth, rubbery skin,**_

_**I glide through the ocean water,**_

_**With my two trusty fins.**_

_Jessica: Everyone hated it._

_Contrary to this, the whole class applauded for Tina's great song, except for Jessica, who could only look on in envy._

* * *

Back at the present, the Runners are shocked at the revelation about their superior.

"I didn't know Ms. Reyheart wrote that kiddie, but beautiful song," Bren said in shock.

"I'm even more shocked that she can even write great songs like that," Jordan said in a same tone as her cousin's.

"Agreed."

Hearing that familiar voice, the Runners turned around to see...

"Jerry?!"

"Why are you here in M&M Mall?" Jordan asked in confusion.

"Just here to speak to Tina here about something. Never expected to hear that she was a songwriter."

"Speaking of which, back to your story," Calla said to Jessica.

"After that, our class had to pick which song that's going to be in the mammal play," Jessica continued.

"Which one did they picked? Which one did they picked?" Andre asked in curiosity.

"They picked Tina's," she answered.

"Aw! No way, I'll be so ticked when I were you," Andre said when he gets a death glare from Jessica. "Err... You were saying?"

* * *

_Flashback: Back at the flashback, Little Jessica became angry at the outcome._

_"No fair! My song is better!" she angrily said as she flips the table. She then stomps over to Little Tina in anger._

"_Tina, you'll pay for this! Good luck singing with no lyrics!"_

_She then takes Tina's lyrics sheet and tries to stuff it into her mouth, only for Tina to pull it out and say, "There's no eating in the classroom, Jessica!"_

_Humiliated, Little Jessica screams and jumps up and down as she throws a nasty temper tantrum._

* * *

Back at the present, everyone is shocked at what happened years ago with Tina.

"Ms. Reyheart, did all of that happened?" Zeus asked in suspicion.

"Yes," Tina said in defeat. "Although my dream is to become a game designer is still there, I do have a knack of writing songs like that."

"Well speaking of dream, you destroyed my songwriter ones that day, Reyheart!," Jessica snapped.

"Tina, it was kindergarten, over 20 years ago, get over it!," Tina said.

"NEVER!"

"But wait," Jordan said. "If you're mad at Tina, then why take it out on us?"

"Because you kids happen to have a close relationship with Tina, so I figure if I ruin your images, I'll ruin hers, and her career too."

"But is it possible to take out on Ms. Reyheart instead of these kids? I mean, that's easier than your plan, right?" Jerry spoke up.

"That's a great idea!" Jessica said in glee.

Shocked at what Jerry just said, Zeus then calmly says, "Jerry, should I say something?"

"What?"

Zeus then takes out his Pokeball and says, "Rotom, use Discharge on the BlabberBrit."

Rotom exited it's Pokeball and on cue, shocked Jerry with Discharge.

"Ow," Jerry said as he twitched and then collapsed.

"Despite that plan, that is ridiculous since you have nothing to reveal anything about me," Tina said in a stern tone. "Although Jerry will have a punishment about that accidental plan."

After recovering from Rotom's Discharge, Jerry got up and says, "Well, it's not like I told her how to get revenge. Like using your stage fright you have back at the CodeX United Karaoke Night a few weeks ago against you or something."

However, upon seeing the Runners' jaw drops and Zeus and Tina's death glares, Jerry realizes his mistake and says, "Rotom, shock me..."

Rotom shocked Jerry once more, causing him to pass out, as Jessica then said, "Excellent! We'll have us a little sing-off contest here in the mall. Tina will sing her stupid Dolphin song and look like an idiot with her stage fright. And I will sing my Elephant song and everyone will love and adore me!"

"And what if I refuse?," Tina said.

"Then I'll keep posting horrible stuff about your friends here and make sure they are shamed into eternal isolation for all time!"

With that, Jessica walked off cackling, leaving everyone uneased about her plan.

* * *

Later on, at Cullin-Dawes Elementary School, Oak and the BTR boys managed to quickly sneaking through a loading area for shipments of food. They quickly made their way through the cafeteria and into the main hall

"Okay, so we're in the elementary school where that missing elementary school teacher was last seen. Now how we are going to enter her office?" Logan asked to the others.

"Oh! I know exactly what to do!" Carlos said as he pulls something out from his gym bag, revealing a big hammer, much to the others' shock as Oak puts the hammer down.

"Okay, not that way! I got a better idea," he said as he pulls out some kind of fountain pen. "Courtersy from a friend of mine."

Then pushing a button on the pen, the bottom half splits in two as reveals a key-like rod in it, which Oak uses it to unlock the door no problem.

When they entered the classroom, they wasted no time finding some clues or traces of the missing teacher. But after a few minutes, they found nothing.

"Well there's nothing here," James said. "This was nothing but a wild goose chase, if I say so myself."

Just then Logan noticed a computer nearby and got an idea.

"Maybe not," he said as he walked to it sat down and booted it up. He tried to hack and enter the school's database was dismayed to discover however that he could not. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"What?," Kendall asked.

"One, this database has a strong password-protection on it, and two, Carlos is leaning on my head!"

Carlos looked down and saw that he was indeed leaning on Logan's head.

"Oh, sorry," he said as he stopped leaning.

Then all of the sudden, Oak's lab coat pocket suddenly lights up a white bright light and when he pulls it out, it revealed that the silver medal is glowing, which he realizes what this means.

"Well, the first medal helped me earlier, so let's see what I get for number two," he said as he pulls out the same black and silver chrome device from earlier and prepares to put the silver medal in. "Medal number two, do your thing!"

When he puts the medal into the device, it suddenly glows a silver light, enveloping Oak as well, much to BTR's shock. When the light disappears, they saw that Oak now wearing futuristic-like sunglasses, a silver jacket, and blue shirt and pants and blue-and-white sneakers.

"Cool!," Kendall said.

"Sweet!," Carlos said.

"Amazing!," Logan added.

"Tacky!," James said with a scoff. "That does nothing for a man your age!"

"Well, I'm not the one who wore that butterfly outfit after that costume shop delivery mix-up last Halloween," Oak said to James, which he became embarrassed upon remembering that memory.

Then, he sat down on the chair as Logan left the seat as he works on the computer's password-protection system. And to the BTR boys' shock, Oak was able to pass through the protection system no problem.

"H-How did you were able to pass through the strong system like that?!" Logan asked in shock.

"I don't know. I'm surprised myself," Oak said in astonishment. "Maybe this is the special ability of this second medal."

"Okay, so what did you find about the teacher?" Kendall asked.

"It says here that the teacher's name is Rachel Colby. She's in charge in the school's afterschool program and..."

He then gasped at what he saw as he continues, "It says here that she's formerly a neurological student at BioEn Tech University."

"So?" James said.

"She's formerly an intern on a special project called Nano NeuroSerum, a special nanobot serum that allows to manipulate the brainwaves to aid with brain-related diseases or problems," Oak finished reading.

"Brainwave manipulation?," Logan asked. "Sounds like with those kids at the XY Hive Society building earlier."

"You think she could be the Queen behind this?," Kendall asked.

"Only one way to know for sure," Oak said. "Let's go back there."

With that the five the room left to head back to the XY Society building. Unknown to them, however, a hidden camera in the room had caught and heard everything they'd done and said and in a room to which the camera was broadcasting, a figure looked at the screen in shock and amusement.

_A/N: Looks like our heroes are gonna be expected. Will they be trapped? And how will the Runners stop Jessica's evil plan? Find out on the big finale, next time!_

_And also, the UR special, The Other Side of Arcanum is now released. The wait is over! Check it out and as always, read and review!_


End file.
